


The Room Keeps Singing

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hangover, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you get through the next day?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room Keeps Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Chosen.
> 
> Written while the ep was on and is my take on why Serena looked a little bleary eyed and peaky in a courtroom scene.
> 
> I used an extract from this for a drabble challenge because it fit in with the prompt.

Jack watched on as Serena wearily popped two proplus caplets in her mouth, washing them down with red bull. Her third can of the morning. “What happened to you?” he cautiously enquired.

Serena carefully removed her shades. “Mission and Gatecrasher,” she groggily replied.

“Nightclubs?” Jack asked, slightly surprised by her response.

“Yes Jack, nightclubs. Lots of people go to them.”

“How do you get through the next day?”

Serena raised her can to him. “Red bull and a few proplus pills help too.”

“So why do you go?”

Serena smiled half-heartedly. “To de-stress. There is something about hearing my favourite song been played loudly that makes me feel better. As well as singing along to the songs and getting sweaty from dancing.”

An announcement came over the internal PA system. Jack exited Serena’s office. “That’s us,” he stated.

Serena finished her drink and followed him into the courtroom, knowing full well that she wasn’t in any fit state to be there and that the rush from the caffeine pills and energy drink could kick in at any time. She just hoped that it would happen during a recess.

Jack took his seat, leaning across he whispered. “You look a little peaky. I’ll understand if you want to get some sleep.”

“I’ll be fine Jack,” Serena said releasing an uncertain chuckle.

“Is there a problem Mr. McCoy?” Judge Miller enquired.

“No problem,” Jack replied.

“What about you Miss Southerlyn?” he redirected.

“No problem your honour.”

**Author's Note:**

> The nightclubs mentioned in this were in Leeds, they've shut down since I wrote this.


End file.
